


I Must Have Done Something Good

by NeelyO



Category: Schitt's Creek, The Sound of Music - Rodgers/Hammerstein/Lindsay & Crouse
Genre: Behind the Scenes, Boys In Love, Community Theatre, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Groceries, M/M, Movie Night, Musicals, Reminiscing, Research can be fun, Romantic Fluff, Tenderness, The Sound of Music References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24157441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeelyO/pseuds/NeelyO
Summary: The prompt: Patrick has been cast as Captain von Trapp in a local theatre production of The Sound of Music. He watches the movie to help learn the part and the show.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 66
Kudos: 102
Collections: Reel Schitt's Creek Prompt Fest





	I Must Have Done Something Good

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [NeelyO](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeelyO/pseuds/NeelyO) in the [Reel_Schitts_Creek](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Reel_Schitts_Creek) collection. 



> Thank you so much to my treasured friend and beta, [DisgruntledPelican](https://www.archiveofourown.org/users/DisgruntledPelican/pseuds/DisgruntledPelican). I could not have written this without their never-ending cheerleading and encouragement. They brainstormed with me, asked me all the right questions, and celebrated every victory. I’ve never written something this long on my own before! Even more than their beta help, their friendship and support have meant so much during these weeks when it has felt like the world is falling apart all around us.
> 
> DP, because of your love and support I can sing Maria’s song (that was not in the original stage play):
> 
> With each step I am more certain,  
> Everything will turn out fine.  
> I have confidence,  
> The world can all be mine!  
> They’ll have to agree  
> I have confidence in me.
> 
> Dear reader, if you are looking for another movie-related fic to read, check out DisgruntledPelican’s super-romantic fic for this fest, [The Not-Lake House](https://www.archiveofourown.org/works/24157288/chapters/58171834). I promise you will love it!

Listening to the sweeping opening chords of the film’s score brought Patrick immediately back to every holiday growing up. He and his mom snuggled together under Nana’s quilt, drinking hot chocolate, and singing along to every song. Especially loudly to “My Favorite Things,” which had always prompted 8-year-old Patrick to get up and jump on the sofa as the siblings in the movie did on the bed.

No snuggly quilt this time, though. The warm air of an early summer evening swept through the open windows, bringing the scents and sounds of Patrick’s favorite time of year. Instead of hiking or having a picnic or a family barbecue, though, he was inside doing research. Watching the movie this time around was the first step in getting ready to play the role of Captain von Trapp in the Elmdale Playhouse’s summer production of _The Sound of Music._ And he was ready to do this!

He thought through all the things he was already excited about: he was going to get to play his guitar on stage; Twyla was playing Maria, and based on the auditions he knew their voices were going to sound really good together; since Stevie was based out of Schitt’s Creek for most of the summer, she was going to absolutely kill as Sister Berthe with all the funniest lines in the show; and best of all, his parents were already planning their trip to be in town for opening night and through the whole first weekend of performances.

It was a bonus that David was working on costumes with Gwen and would have to eventually fit him for his Lederhosen. Patrick smiled to himself, picturing how that was going to go. 

Having read the script, Patrick could tell that a lot of the movie was very different from the original stage play. He was ready to follow along as best he could with his script open, prepared to make notes of ideas that came up. 

Before the movie was barely underway, however, he was sitting with his pencil slack in his hand, swept up in the beauty of the Austrian countryside and Julie Andrews’ sublime voice.

The crash of the back door startled Patrick out of his perfect-soprano-induced trance. 

“Patrick, honey, I have returned!”

Patrick smiled, paused the movie, and stood up to stretch, leaning to the left to catch a glimpse of David through the doorway in the kitchen. He was stacking bags of groceries on the kitchen island like a victorious warrior laying out the spoils of war. Patrick strode into the kitchen with open arms to greet his returning hero appropriately.

“My brave husband, conquering Brebner’s and returning with nary a scratch,” teased Patrick with a kiss as he grabbed the closest bag and proceeded to unpack breakfast cereal and crackers into cupboards. 

“You tease, my dear, but there were at least four different families with their toddlers in tow in the frozen foods aisle, and you are lucky that I am here with three flavors of ice cream. The outcome of that particular part of the shopping list was unclear for quite some time.”

David’s face was doing that particular mix of haughty pouting combined with trying not to smile that Patrick loved so very much. Because David’s hands had been occupied with flailing and gesticulating during his recounting of his frozen-food aisle adventures, preventing him from unloading any shopping, Patrick finished putting away the referenced ice cream and wound his arms around David’s waist. 

“Thank you,” _kiss_ “for acquiring,” _kiss_ “the ice cream, _kiss_ “my husband.” One kiss to his favorite spot on David’s neck for each flavor now safely stowed away.

With a pleased look on his face, David extracted himself from Patrick’s arms to take off his shoes and wash his hands.

“What’s on our agenda for the rest of the evening?” he asked Patrick, who was already itching to get back to the movie.

“I’m working on research for the musical. Any chance you’d want to join me?”

David cocked his head and scrunched his face, “What do you mean research? I’m not interested in making notes and spreadsheets tonight.”

“Has there ever been a night when notes and spreadsheets were of interest to you, David?”

Patrick could have kept going, but he actually didn’t want to continue the teasing—what he really wanted to do was snuggle down with David on the couch.

When his skeptical husband didn’t respond, Patrick continued. “I’m actually watching the movie version of _The Sound of Music_ ahead of rehearsals starting next week. I haven’t been at it that long—are you good with a movie night? No spreadsheets, I promise.” 

It didn’t take any additional coaxing for David to scurry to get some popcorn going in the microwave, change into some joggers, and open a bottle of wine. As they got settled in, David turned to Patrick with a coy look.

“Okay, during your auditions I didn’t want to muddy the waters with extraneous stories—” 

“Hold up, what?” Patrick interrupted. “When have you ever minded telling me stories?”

David cleared his throat, choosing not to acknowledge Patrick’s accusation. “Anyway, you know my rule about talking during movies, so I just wanted to let you know to keep the remote handy. Having been on the Original Sound of Music Tour in Salzburg, Austria, on my high school’s summer trip my sophomore year means I have stories I can share as we progress through the movie...if that would be of interest to you.” With his hands tucked under his thighs, David waited expectantly for a response from Patrick.

“David!” Patrick chortled in response. “I’m not surprised you’ve been to Austria, of course, but I _am_ bummed you haven’t told me about it before now! Of course your stories will be _of interest_ to me. Actually, more so than the day you recounted all of Milan Fashion Week over the course of a five-hour period.” Patrick grimaced and rolled his eyes, grabbed a handful of popcorn, and started the movie up from where he had paused it earlier. 

“Wait, what are you doing?” David exclaimed. “We need to start from the very beginning! It’s a very good place to start. You know it is incorrect to start mid-movie,” David stretched to grab the remote from Patrick’s hand.

Patrick smiled his soft just-for-David smile. “Of course it is, David. Let’s take it from the top.”

The top, of course, being Julie Andrews spinning gloriously and singing beautifully atop the Austrian Alps. They didn’t make it far before David paused the movie. “I could give a very informative talk about the entire making of this film, you know. But that probably isn’t what you are going for during this ‘research’ session tonight.”

Patrick smiled indulgently. “The film clocks in at just shy of three hours, so if we want to make it through we probably don’t have time tonight for your entire talk. Why don’t you stick to the highlight reel for now; we can circle back on the rest of it at a future date.” 

David thought for a moment. Patrick could see him reject a snarky comment about his _sports lingo_. “I can live with that,” David said. He snuggled down and hit ‘play.’

Patrick had to hand it to David. Lulled by the gorgeous opening number, the sweeping helicopter shots of the Austrian Alps, and the beautiful choral singing of the nuns, David made it all the way until the song “Maria” was underway before hitting pause for the first time.

_How do you solve a problem like Maria?_  
_How do you catch a cloud and pin it down?_  
_How do you find a word that means Maria?_  
_A flibbertigibbet, will-o-the-wisp, a…._

David hit pause and looked at Patrick as a teacher would a pupil. “This part was all filmed on a soundstage, you know.” 

“Okay?” Patrick replied, not understanding the importance of this particular fun fact.

“I mean the outside of the convent, in Salzburg? I saw it, it’s very old and spiritual.” He waved his hands dismissively. “But all these interiors? Built on a soundstage! They weren’t allowed to film inside the convent, so they built sets in Hollywood and did it all there. I mean, you would never know, right?” 

Patrick was charmed with how excited David was with his “behind the scenes” knowledge of the movie, and rewarded him with a small kiss. “You are better than any Google page when it comes to information, husband.” 

Preening with delight at the title, David started the movie again.

Before long, though, David again hit the pause button and sat straight up, pulling himself out of the comfort of the couch and putting down his popcorn bowl. Patrick looked up expectantly. He had a feeling he would be enjoying David’s stories more than he’d ever choose to admit to David.

“So we both know Rolf turns out to be a Nazi, but he’s a little hottie, isn’t he?” David said with a wolfish grin. 

“Other than that insightful observation, _Herr Rose_ , did you actually have some background details to share here?”

“So I visited the gazebo on the tour, of course, and back then one could even go inside and dance around in it. I think they’ve locked it down since then.”

Patrick’s eyes grew wide. “Please tell me that you sang “Sixteen Going on Seventeen” and held some girlfriend’s hand as she did leaps around the benches — please tell me that,” he begged.

His husband snorted. “Please. Brad, who was a senior on the football team and three inches taller than me, held _my_ hand as _I_ did leaps around the benches. He was very impressed with my turn out when we did spins in the center.”

Patrick leaned over with a laugh, unable to not pull David in for a hug, dropping small kisses along his cheek and jaw in the process. “Of course—I’m sorry for making an assumption.”

With one of his classic eye rolls, David continued, “Of course, the majority of the scene was, once again, shot on a soundstage in a larger gazebo that left more room for the dancing, and where they could control the weather and lighting. Still, the castle grounds where that original gazebo sits are enchanting, and making out with Brad amidst the water features was a _very_ good time.”

Realizing with pleasure that he had just added a new data point to his knowledge of David’s dating history, Patrick welcomed his husband’s warmth as he settled back into the couch and signaled that he was ready to restart the movie.

The next long pause came after the Captain concluded his lovely guitar rendition of “Edelweiss” with the children. There had been small stories related to “Do-Re-Mi” (“Yes, Brad was with me and absolutely copped a feel as we ran through the Gnome Garden at the Mirabell Gardens”) and “The Lonely Goatherd” (“I actually have nothing to say here, these marionettes have always creeped me out”), but by the time “Edelweiss” came around the popcorn bowl was empty and it was time for a refill.

This time, instead of David telling a story, Patrick offered up something of his own. “While you make more popcorn, let me grab my guitar. I already know this song, so I’ll serenade you while you pull out the brownies that I have tucked away in the pantry.” His offer was met with a small squeal of happiness followed by a grunt that Patrick interpreted to be something along the lines of “why didn’t I know you’d made brownies.” 

Patrick smiled to himself as he tuned his guitar and came into the kitchen where David was plating the brownies as the popcorn popped. David quirked a smile and offered, “Alrighty, Captain, lay it on me.”

Patrick began to sing, softly at first, growing in confidence and strength as the song continued. 

_Edelweiss, Edelweiss_  
_Every morning you greet me_  
_Small and white clean and bright_  
_You look happy to meet me_

_Blossom of snow, may you bloom and grow_  
_Bloom and grow forever_  
_Edelweiss, Edelweiss_  
_Bless my homeland forever_

Patrick continued to strum softly as David put everything on a tray to move it easily into the living room. “I played this every year at summer camp during campfires. It was a huge hit with the pre-teen girls, especially,” his eyes crinkled at the memory. “But it always made me a little homesick, to be honest.”

“Well, no surprise—you play and sing it beautifully,” David complimented. “Of course, Christopher Plummer did not do his own singing in the movie, so you are already ahead of him in that department.”

Their snack refills took them all the way through past the built-in Intermission, Maria running away back to the Abbey, and then back again to the waiting arms of the von Trapp family. Patrick hit the pause button as the Captain and Maria began to sing their heartfelt love song, “Something Good.” 

“I honestly love every single song in this movie,” Patrick started, “and it makes me sad that this one isn’t in the play.” He showed his script to David, who was wiping the last crumbs from the last brownie from his lips. “See, there’s a song called “An Ordinary Couple” that was replaced for the film.”

David cleared his throat before answering. “Well, that’s probably okay. I always skip this song when I watch the movie.” 

“You skip ‘Something Good’?” Patrick shook his head disbelievingly. “You love romance! And this is the most romantic part in the movie—’For here you are, standing there, loving me. Whether or not you should’? That could be straight out of one of your rom coms.” 

Patrick caught and held David’s eyes, which had been darting around the room, looking anywhere but at Patrick. Realizing now might not be the time for more teasing, he continued more softly, “Do you want to tell me why you always skip this song, David?”

David looked toward his empty brownie plate, and the empty popcorn bowl, seemingly hoping something would appear to distract him or keep his hands busy. With a sigh, he gave up and looked at Patrick.

“Is it romantic, though? The first lines always hit way too close to home. ‘Perhaps I had a wicked childhood, Perhaps I had a miserable youth.’ And there stand Maria and the Captain so perfect, so totally in love. It hurt too much, ok? So I don’t like the song.”

David looked away. The silence hung heavy between them as Patrick slowly put his arm around David’s shoulders. His strong shoulders that over the years had carried so many of his family’s troubles.

“David, my love. Listen to what you just said. I don’t think we’ve watched this movie since you and I got together, have we?”

“No,” David responded somewhat sullenly, his eyes still looking everywhere but Patrick.

Patrick smiled with his eyes more than his lips. “You know for me, the romantic aspects of every movie have taken on a whole new meaning since you came into my life. Since we fell in love. Since we got _married_. Could it be that you need to take another look at this scene, this song, now that you are happily married? To the person I have heard you refer to on more than one occasion as the ‘love of your life’?” Patrick’s smile had made it all the way to his lips by the time he finished.

David’s eyes shone with the beginning of unshed tears. When he still didn’t say anything, Patrick continued.

“You realize that the lyrics you quoted continue on like this.” And Patrick began to softly sing, his eyes never leaving David’s face. 

_But somewhere in my wicked miserable past_  
_There must have been a moment of truth_

_For here you are, standing there, loving me_  
_Whether or not you should_  
_So somewhere in my youth or childhood_  
_I must have done something good_

Patrick reached up and softly wiped away the tears that had begun to fall down David’s face as Patrick sang.

“It applies to me, too, you know. I left Rachel without an explanation; I essentially abandoned my family without looking back. But somehow I ended up here. In Schitt’s Creek. With you, David. _I must have done something good.”_ Patrick wiped away his own tears with a small laugh. 

David cleared his throat then and did something that he never did outside of a karaoke bar with at least four polar bear shots (and that one time as an _olive branch_ )—he began to sing.

_Nothing comes from nothing_  
_Nothing ever could_  
_So somewhere in my youth or childhood_  
_I must have done something good_

Patrick couldn’t stop smiling, and pulled David in for a close hug, filling what little space there was between them with murmured _I love yous_ as he kissed every inch of his husband’s beautiful face. 

“What we have here is magic, David. And we both deserve it. I’m working on believing that every day—because it’s true.”

David’s smile broke through at those words—brighter than the sun on the Alps. And all that shining warmth was for Patrick. “Yes, love. We both deserve it. I’ll keep working on believing it as well. Let’s watch the rest of the movie. Starting with this song.”

David grabbed the remote from Patrick, wiped his eyes one more time, snuggled firmly into Patrick’s side, and hit play.

~~~~~

“Hey sleepyhead, the Family von Trapp is climbing every mountain and getting out of the country. Are you ready to head to bed?” Patrick asked, giving David a little shake. David’s long day of work and shopping had caught up with him, it seemed, about the time of the climactic Salzburg Music Festival scene and the family’s subsequent escape. 

“You know the family took the train to Italy, right? They didn’t really climb the Austrian Alps to escape,” yawned David, as Patrick extracted him from the couch-blanket and helped him to his feet. 

“That makes a lot of sense, but wouldn’t be nearly as picturesque, now would it?” Patrick retorted softly. David hung on Patrick and snuggled into his neck like a baby sloth as they made their way up the stairs to get ready for bed. 

David did a shortened version of his skincare routine as Patrick turned down their bed, and soon they were both nestled in under the comforter, Patrick’s arm holding David close to his side with David’s head on Patrick’s chest.

“Thanks for watching the movie with me tonight, David,” Patrick whispered as he kissed David’s hairline and inhaled the minty smell of his nighttime moisturizer.

“Mm-hm, of course,” slurred David, as he continued his journey to slumber.

Patrick’s breathing grew more measured, but he couldn’t slow his brain down completely. How did he get so lucky? He never would have imagined himself here, with his husband—truly the love of his life—in their very own home, cozy together on the brink of a summer of fun and adventures. Because honestly, everything was an adventure as long as David was by his side. 

Not wanting to disturb David, who was now fully asleep, Patrick almost silently sang to him as he held him close.

_Nothing comes from nothing_  
_Nothing ever could_  
_So somewhere in my youth or childhood_  
_I must have done something good_

Patrick closed his eyes with a final kiss to David’s brow, thinking again, _I must have done something good._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! And yes--I filled my own prompt. I am a musical theatre nerd and I really wanted this story!
> 
> I wrote a prologue to this story [Baby Lego Patrick & the Lonely Goatherd](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24607426).
> 
> You might enjoy:
> 
> [This article comparing The Sound of Music movie and stage play](https://www.vulture.com/2013/12/how-tv-sound-of-music-diferent-from-film.html)
> 
> [The Original Sound of Music Tour](https://www.sound-of-music.com/experience-salzburg/the-original-sound-of-music-tour/)


End file.
